


mark hates flowers

by orphan_account



Series: nct works [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Established Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Major Illness, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, NCT Dream Ensemble Are Best Friends, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unrequited Love, a lot of tears, donghyuck is kinda an asshole, mark has the disease, mark lee dies, mark lees mother, sad drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mark falls for donghyuck, who gives him a incurable disease in return.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: nct works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711843
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	mark hates flowers

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! this is my first fic on ao3 i hope you enjoy !!

rain. that's all mark could see through the window of his dimly lit room. his mind, as well as his lungs, clouded with flowers. the rain hit the window harder than before, almost making mark jump, _almost_. though, it was not enough. a knock, however startled the weak boy. 

"mark? are you in there?" _'ah, its just mother'_ he still stayed put, quiet. "i made your favorite for dinner, are you feeling well enough to eat?" _'why does she bother? i'll be dead soon anyway'_ "mark?" she tried yet again, her voice as fragile. " _i'll be out soon, thank you_ " his stomach twisted at his own voice, how could he let himself sound so broken? said boy slightly shook his head. _'it's fine, it's fine, it's fine, it's-'_ . his thoughts were cut off as he coughed, and coughed and coughed, until eventually, small flower petals fell from his red stained lips. _"i've always hated flowers"_ he muttered, wiping the dried blood off his lips. 

mark does not attend school anymore. (public school, at least) he prefers to be at home, though of course, he misses his friends, he cant bring himself to face them. what would they think of him? how would they react to his problem? his weakness? it was all too much for the poor boy, he couldn't handle it anymore. why? not because of his friends, no no, because of **_lee donghyuck_** ** _._**

the condition has gotten worse, as expected. the once soft, pale yellow flowers are stained red. his eyes have shed more tears in the past, months? years? weeks? days? mark doesn't know. he has lost track of time, it all blends together. his mind has become as corrupted as his lungs. as he lay there, feeling the ever lasting pain in his chest, his phone rang silently. he panicked, was it really **_him_**? he turned the device over ever so slowly, 

_'in-coming call, na jaemin'_ of course it wasn't _**him**_ why would it be? 

" _mark! you answered! how is everything?"_

**"its ok, i'm ok, how are you guys?"**

_"i'm glad to hear that markie!"_ markie? he forgot that name existed. _"it's been going well in the friend group haha, lele and sungie are together now"_

 **"that's always nice to hear"** _'how dry can i get?'_

_"... we miss you, mark"_

he knew it was coming, so why does it hurt?

**"i know, jaemin"**

_"it's not just us that miss you, dongh-"_

he hung up. 

death. it's inevitable, everyone dies, some die faster than others, and some don't. unfortunately for mark, he was close, his breathing has become uneven, his voice raspy, and tired. he cant focus, his mind is filled with petals of the remaining flowers in his lungs. a knock was heard. 

"mark, i brought you breakfast, you should eat, you're looking weak, pale, tired." his mother rambled on, it was cut short after she saw her son. "mark, please, just eat, or talk to me, i haven't heard your voice in what seems like forever." did she, chuckle? it was dry, emotionless. she sighed and walked over to him. "mark, talk to me" she tried, her voice getting higher with every word. "mark, just talk to me! please! im begging you!" mark felt his body shake, she was shaking him, but why? "mark!" she shook harder, "please!" silence. "minhyung" she tried again, catching his attention, "just say something," the shaking stopped. still, no response. he watched her fall to his feet, clinging to them. she cried, no not cried _sobbed_ at his feet. mark hugged her, his eyes were warm. his mother stayed put, drifting to sleep on his floor. mark stared at her, eyes burning with tears. _'i'm sorry mom'_ he hugged her tight, afraid this was the last.

it was his last. mark lee died while clinging to his mother. the flowers enveloping him, turning his body into a garden of their own. mark couldn't fight it, the flowers, hollowed him. his mother, his poor mother, woke to a sight that will scar her forever. her son, _her lee minhyung,_ dead. flowers sprouting from his mouth. what a sight to see, right?

his funeral was held around 2 weeks after his death, all his friends showed, including _**lee donghyuck**_ the boy responsible for his untimely demise. upon seeing the boy, marks mother shoved him. "how dare you show! you are why hes dead!" she yelled, pulling at her hair, tears flowing from her wild eyes. "you killed him!" she shoved him once more, before falling herself. "my son, my only child, _my_ lee minhyung died, because of you!" she hissed, poison lacing her words. **_donghyuck_** bent down to hug her. "get away from me!" she yelled, throwing her arms in the air. jaemin calmly pulled her away, she sobbed in his chest calling for her son to wake up. 

_**donghyuck**_ placed the flowers near his grave, closing his eyes as a sign of respect before walking out of the grave sight. he saw her, marks mother, brushing past him. he payed no mind, but instead got into his car and left. 

marks mother, sighed as she sat beside marks stone. she carefully picked up the bouquet of flowers. _"mark hates flowers"_ she muttered, tears staining the precious pale yellow petals. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twt and cc !!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/emochenlele)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/emochenlele)


End file.
